Serie PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR: Candy(Versión 2)
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Quinto en una serie de seis relatos siendo éste el único con contenido y temática para adultos...


**_¡SALUDOS A TODOS! LA HISTORIA QUE LEERAN A CONTINUACION FORMA PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE SEIS RELATOS DE LOS CUALES ESTE FIGURA COMO EL UNICO QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SECCION DE LECTURAS PARA ADULTOS. ¡QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!_**

 **PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR**

 **por Astrid Ortiz**

 **(Eiffel)**

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 **CANDY**

(Versión 2)

Era una tarde nublada a las afueras de la catedral escocesa, de manera que los invitados no podían salir del interior de la misma. Apenados porque el novio no había llegado, todos, los aristócratas Granchester, los Andley, y otras amistades en común, se mantenían cabizbajos, con la mirada puesta en el suelo, a excepción del sacerdote quien tampoco había llegado.

A diferencia de los demás, Candy había salido de la iglesia, en busca del novio que la había plantado. "Mocoso insolente", dijo entre dientes, arrepintiéndose una y mil veces de haber aceptado casarse con una figura del arte dramático, "¡prometiste que serías puntual!", y ante la mirada de todos los que estaban en plena calle, cruzó la misma, llevando su vestido de novia y su ramo de flores en una mano, adentrándose en un espeso bosque que ubicaba frente a la iglesia. ¿Dónde se había metido Terry? Eleanor Baker, el duque de Granchester y otros familiares de él se encontraban en la iglesia, igualmente aturdidos por la demora-o ausencia-del actor. Siguió adentrándose en la frondosidad de los árboles, buscando en la naturaleza alguna señal para dar con el paradero de él, como también para iluminar su mente. Se recostó contra el tronco de un enorme árbol que no tenía nada que envidiarle al Padre Arbol de la escuela cuando-

"Tsk tsk..."

El sonido provenía de lo alto del árbol donde se encontraba, y al elevar la vista, Terry la contemplaba, divertido, desde una de las fuertes y gigantescas ramas. Desprovisto de su chaqueta nupcial, sólo estaba ataviado con su camisa blanca y corbata y pantalón negros para la ocasión. "¿Te parece gracioso?", preguntó ella, llevándose las manos, y el ramo de flores, a la cintura. "¡Estamos esperando por ti!"

Pero Terry sólo lanzó una estruendosa risa que sólo se escuchó en la soledad del bosque, hasta que extendió una mano en dirección a su novia. "¿Vienes o no, pecosa?"

"¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti!"

"Pues si no subes, entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que el padre y todos los demás se hayan marchado."

Refunfuñando, ella subió, como toda una experta, a través del árbol. "Ignoras que tu familia también está impaciente", dijo entre dientes.

Pero él no abandonaba su sarcástica y adorable sonrisa. "Precisamente por eso es que no he entrado aún a la iglesia-"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

En una movida inesperada, pero deliciosa, él la sentó sobre su regazo. "Sucede, novia pecosa, que no quiero que nos casemos para hacer felices a los demás, como siempre hemos hecho... sino para que nosotros dos seamos felices."

"¡Pero sí quiero ser feliz contigo, Terry!"

"Además", le arrancó el velo de novia sin previo aviso, "¿qué clase de novia eres que te peinas con colas de caballo para tu propia boda?" Lejos de enfadarse, sonrió con mofa, desprendiendo, una a una, las voluminosas colas. "Así está mejor", dijo con su melódico acento europeo, y la besó con fuerza, a medida que acariciaba la espalda de la chica, hasta que encontró los botones del vestido de novia, y con destreza soltó cada uno de los mismos.

Candy retrocedió sólo un poco debido al espacio limitado de la rama. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry?" Su rostro estaba enrojecido, mas no de vergüenza, sino por el sinnúmero de sensaciones que él había provocado por su osadía. "¡Ahora no estaré bien arreglada para nuestro matrimonio!"

"Yo tampoco estoy vestido para la ocasión", expresó él, deshaciendo del nudo de la corbata. "¿Desde cuándo te ha interesado tu apariencia?" Y acto seguido, deslizó el vestido de novia hasta la cintura, llevándose de plano el corpiño debajo del mismo, revelando unos puntiagudos pechos.

Sintiendo una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre su torso desnudo, ella se cubrió, intentando protegerse del frío. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry?", insistió, aunque su corazón bien sabía cuál era la respuesta. De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de un trueno, y un fuerte aguacero cayó sobre ellos, estropeando así sus indumentarias nupciales. "Vámonos de aquí", dijo él con voz ronca, y tomándola de mano, bajaron del árbol, y corrieron a buscar un refugio, sin dar tiempo a ella para abotonar el vestido. 'Adiós, velo', pensó, a medida que ambos corrían bajo la lluvia, hasta que llegaron a una roca al final del camino. En medio de la misma, había un hueco de considerable tamaño, y en cuanto ellos tomaron asiento en el minúsculo espacio, Terry agarró a Candy por la cintura, y la besó con pasión, aprisionándola con sus manos, haciendo que ella tiritara, y no precisamente de frío.

Candy se apartó de repente. "No debemos, Terry, no estamos casados... aún", balbuceó, con los dientes rechinando de frío, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su novio quien señaló: "Estás helada, y yo también... debemos quitarnos esta ropa mojada", y en sólo unos segundos, él se desprendió de su camisa y pantalón, y antes que la rubia se cubriera los ojos para no ver, despojó a ella de su sencillo, pero bien elaborado vestido, y comenzó a cubrirla de besos, derrumbando el equilibrio y la voluntad de su futura esposa.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían caído acostados sobre la tierra, y a pesar de la fría lluvia y la ausencia de vestimenta, Candy sintió una llama de fuego incendiando su vientre y sus sentidos, con una calidez nunca antes experimentada... el calor que emanaba de la piel y el corazón. Olvidando la demora en su enlace, quedó envuelta en el magnetismo de esos ojos zafiro y en las hábiles manos del pianista, y sin saber cómo, rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, amoldando sus caderas a las de él en respuesta a su pasión. Con todo el sentimiento que había guardado por tanto tiempo, pasó las manos por el rebelde y voluminoso cabello oscuro, y luego dejó descansar las mismas en la amplitud de sus hombros. Atrás iban quedando los rostros de cuantos aún aguardaban en el interior de la iglesia: éste era su Terry, su irreverente Terry que, como toda celebridad, se había dejado sentir en los confines de aquella catedral... por su ausencia, claro está.

Sintiendo que ella contraía su cuerpo en anticipo a la consumación de su amor, Terry se posicionó entre las piernas de su pecosa, y justo cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta virginal, extrajo un pequeño objeto del pantalón que había dejado tirado en la tierra. "Si aún pones en duda la seriedad de mis intenciones", ronroneó, con el tono de voz de los amantes, "aquí me tienes, como prueba de lo que quiero y vamos a compartir", y abrió la caja que había sacado del pantalón, revelando un sencillo, pero costoso anillo matrimonial en cuyo centro destacaba una hermosa esmeralda. Incapaz de contener más tiempo su pasión, colocó el mismo en el dedo anular de la chica, y atravesó la barrera que separaba a las niñas de las mujeres. "¡Oh!", exclamó ella con sorpresa, aguantando la respiración al sentir la punzada de dolor. Entonces él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, en rítmicos movimientos que fueron aplacando la incómoda sensación, hasta que sus caderas comenzaron a responder, impulsándose hacia adelante con cada embate... y ambos tensaron sus cuerpos en el aire, desatando una marejada de amor espeso, en medio de una sinfonía de gemidos y alaridos.

Despacio, ella se acostó en el suelo, regresando a tierra firme, a diferencia de Terry, quien no dejaba de mirarla desde el íntimo refugio carnal que aún los mantenía unidos. "¿Qué se siente...?", preguntó con respiración entrecortada, "haber sido... plantada por mí... en nuestra propia boda?"

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, ella también respiraba de hito en hito. "Eres... imposible... mi amor... ya todos... debieron... haberse marchado..."

Terry sonrió. "En eso... te equivocas... querida... cuando avisé... al padre Murphy... sobre nuestro... matrimonio... le dije... a las siete... de la noche... y no... a las cuatro... de la tarde...", y se desplomó sobre su pecosa, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello. Más tarde tendrían tiempo para volver a prepararse, y para avisarle a los demás, pero por lo pronto... admiró la belleza de la lluvia, y el efecto de la misma sobre sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos, y al igual que Terry, quedó sumida en el más dulce de los sueños.


End file.
